He is pregnant
by Akemi H
Summary: It's Sano's fault that I am pregnant; that night wasn't supposed to be. But now he hurt me, more than ever before, and that's why I'm leaving. He is the reason I came, and now he is the reason I'm gone. Not an MPREG, NOT Sano/Mizuki. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! The idea of Mizuki being pregnant just crossed my mind and I decided to type whatever nonsense on my mind out. Might continue if there's reviews, though, xD, because I like preg fics (soo emotional). Yupps. Might be a little OOC on Sano's part (because I really cannot picture his reaction if Mizuki tells him she's pregnant), but I'll try my best to keep the characters the way they are.

The two "leads" of this fic are **Mizuki** and **Julia**, with **Nakatsu** and **Sano** coming in a lot later. Pairings are still undecided, though i rule out the Sano/Mizuki one (I'm writing a fic about them now).

Well, enjoy, minna-san! And don't forget to review! (I love reviews)

**I am not Hisaya Nakajo-sensei and therefore I do not own Hana Kimi.**

Chapter One

My stomach felt weird, and suddenly I felt my breakfast coming up the way in went down. I cupped my hands over my mouth, but it was too late.

The sick covered my table and my pants, shocking everyone around me and causing sensei to turn around and see what was wrong. Sano raised his hand up high to catch the teacher's attention.

"May I bring him to the infirmary?" He asked, his voice cool and calm.

"Yes, please go ahead," Was all I heard from sensei.

Sano placed me on his back and piggybacked me to the infirmary, as Noe and Nakatsu went to the gents' to get toilet paper to clean up my mess._What was wrong with me?_

"Congratulations, Sano," Umeda-sensei said proudly after thoroughly examining me, and whacking Sano on his back. Then he turned to me. "You better take care of yourself, young lady, being pregnant and all."

"Huh?!" I was _pregnant_? How could I be? I've never even…

"It only happened once!" I shouted, feeling confused and stupid at the same time because there was no reason to why I could not get pregnant from doing it just once.

"Once is enough to conceive a child, you know," Sensei pointed out seriously, and sat Sano and himself down before looking back at me. "So, what are you going to do? Boys can't get pregnant, you know."

My eyes filled with tears. "I'll have to quit Ohsaka," I muttered.

Sensei tapped his chin and said "Or you could abort it," the same time as Sano said "You can abort the baby and stay!"

My eyes widened at such a mindless and inhumane thought, and my hand reached out and slapped Sano square on his left cheek. He seemed bewildered at my sudden outburst, but I was fuming. _How could he say that?_ "NO!" I hollered, immediately sitting up and throwing the blanket on me aside. "I WOULD NEVER, EVER DO THAT!" The tears fell freely.

"How could you Sano? This child is yours too…" I mumbled, knowing that he couldn't hear me. But I knew that only I meant a lot to him. This child that I was carrying, maybe he saw it as a mistake, not a blessing. I threw the blanket on top of me at him, and jumped off the bed.

"MIZUKI!"

I ran out of the infirmary.

-

"Hello, Julia?" My voice was shaking as I choked back my tears.

"Mickey?!" Julia's voice was a mixture of relief, happiness and worry. "What's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be in school now?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you calling me when you're supposed to be at school?" She huffed, but I could tell that she was still worried.

I sighed, choking back more tears and my voice strained. "Julia… I'm pregnant."

She gasped. "What?!"

"It's Sano's baby."

She gasped again. "No way… you and him… did _it_?"

"… yeah."

She snickered. "Well, yeah, of course you'd have to do that to get pregnant," Her tone of voice suddenly changed, aware of what she had just said. "Oh my God, I'm sorry, Mizuki, it's just- Oh God, I never thought he was that kind of guy… Sano."

"Julia… I hate him but…" I hung my head as the tears choked up again. "Julia… what do I do?"

She thought for a moment, before snapping her fingers. "You come to my place, Mickey, we'll sort things out."

I blinked. "Julia, you're in California…"

She laughed. "I know that! You can't really pretend to be a guy in Ohsaka any longer, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to abort your baby, right? And I know you can't go back home just yet, so why don't you stay over at my place for a while as you sort things out? I'll help you."

I rubbed away the tears that still fell. "Resigning from Ohsaka is going to be hard to do, Julia."

She sighed. "Yes it is… but do you want to get found out?"

"I can't just run away!"

"But you can't stay there while you're pregnant!" Julia sighed. "God… Mizuki…"

I could taste the saltiness of my tears as I considered her offer. It was one of the only things that I could do, given my current situation.

"Julia, help me book a ticket."

I heard her typing on the keyboard for a minute or so. "Consider it already done. Friday, two days from now. I'll be waiting for you at the airport!"

"Thanks Julia, see you," I hung up, and leaned on the phone for support. The tears ran free once more.

-

I was thankful for being a third year and having my own room instead of sharing it with Sano. Even though he was my neighbour, there were fewer chances of us bumping into one another at this hour.

It was 8pm, and I had spent the entire day skipping class, lazily browsing through maternity and baby stores and checking the prices of clothes, diapers and other baby stuff. Raising a baby sure wasn't going to be easy, and I fought the urge to place a hand on my not-yet swollen stomach, being in the dorm and all.

I dragged my feet to my room, and fumbled for the key, before eventually unlocking the door and going inside.

I guessed I didn't close the door behind me, because when I turned to do so, Sano was right in front of me, looking serious and concerned. He closed and locked the door behind him, and I muttered a "thanks" before turning to go to the bathroom, but he pulled me back and embraced me.

"Get off!" I shouted, fighting to get free. I hated him. I came to this school because of him, and now it is because of him that I have to go.

"Mizuki! Listen to me!"

I shook my head. "No way in hell I will! Get off!" I pushed him away with all my might, ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I slid to the floor and sobbed as Sano plead to be listened to outside.

"Mizuki! Please! Don't go!"

I felt angry. He did this to me, and now he doesn't want me to go? How was I supposed to stay? "How stupid are you? This is an all-boys' school, if you haven't noticed!" I said through my tears.

"We'll get through this! We'll get married and have the baby… together!"

I've never heard Sano using this tone of voice before. He seemed desperate, so much that he didn't know that what he was saying wasn't going to happen. I was angry with him for coming on strong and making one thing lead to another that night. I was angry at him for acting this way. I was angry at him for so many things, to the extent that I realised that I didn't love him any more. Even though it takes two to conceive a child, my selfishness insisted that it was mostly his fault, his fault for stripping me, his fault for arousing himself.

"How could you say that, Sano! You were the one who told me to abort it in the first place!" I shouted back.

"I'm sorry, Mizuki. I didn't mean it… I said it without thinking much," He whispered from the other side, so softly that I could barely hear him. "Please, don't go…"

"I'm leaving Ohsaka, Sano! Whether you like it or not!" I screamed to the door.

There was a loud silence between us, and I crouched there, whimpering. "I hate you, Sano,"

I heard him sigh outside, as though he was just behind me. "Mizuki… I love you. I can't ever let you go, so please…"

-

I knocked once, briefly, and was greeted by a muted "come in!" from the other side. I pushed the door open and bowed low at the principal. He bowed back, smiling sadly and solemnly at me.

I placed my letter of resignation on his desk and took a step back before bowing once more. "Thank you for taking care of me, sensei."

He nodded, and got up from his seat. He walked over to me and handed to me a sealed envelope. "Thank you for being part of this school, Ashiya-kun."

I accepted the envelope, and bowed one last time before I left his office.

-

I walked once around the campus as the lessons and daily activities went on as per normal around me, absorbing every last bit of memory that I could. Every corner of the school seemed to remind me of Sano, of the times we had spent together. I wiped away tears of nostalgia as I passed by benches and rooms, finally flagging down a taxi outside the school.

As I loaded my suitcase in the boot, I turned for one last, final look at Ohsaka Gakuen.

"Sayonara, forever," I whispered, as tears stung my eyes. I clambered into the taxi.

As it drove away, I could see Sano and the others rushing out and waving at me to come back. But it was too late. I was already gone.

-

Sano clenched his fist in despair as the girl he loved so much drove away from him, from them all. He regretted for being unable to hold himself back. Yes, he loved her, but that does not give him a reason to do such a thing to her.

He reached his hand into his pocket for the letter she had given him.

_Sano,_

_I cannot believe how inhumane you are to ask me to abort your own child. What you said had hurt me, badly. You left your mark on me, and I don't think it will ever go away. We end here, Sano. I'm sorry._

_I'll be giving the baby my surname. Please don't try to search for me or contact me. I need my own time and space away from you. Maybe we've been stuck together for too long, I don't know. All I know is that, despite the dance or whatever, I don't want to be with you. So really, we end here._

_Ashiya Mizuki_

He cursed himself, hard, ignoring everyone's questions of "why did he leave?"

_Like hell I'd tell you._ He thought to himself. _Damn, it's my fault._

_Damn it, she's just going to disappear from my life as instantly as she appeared. Why did I have to say that about our child? I bet she won't even let me see it when it is born._

--------

I love reviews! I simply adore them! Flame me about Sano's reaction if you want (I've been in an all-girls' school for three years now, so I'm not too sure on how guys react on certain things. Ha-ha.), because then I'll know what to change. xD


	2. Chapter 2

Oh wow… I'm quite amazed at the response I got from the first chapter of this fic. Very. Very happy.

Well, let me just say this again. **[possible spoilers ahead **I'm still undecided on whom Mizuki would go with; Sano will definitely try to get her back and she will definitely let him at least _see_ his own child, but no, they will _not_ get back together as long as I am the author of this fic. This fic mainly focuses on Mizuki and Julia's relationship as best friends (easy for me to write as I'm from an all-girls' school xD), as well as Mizuki's development throughout her pregnancy. More characters will be introduced, but no OCs.

By-the-way,**I don't own Hana Kimi. Why? Because my name aint Hisaya Nakajo.**

Chapter Two

"Mickey!" Julia exclaimed, giving me a hug the second I was in sight. Never mind if I was dragging two large suitcases, but she just hugged all of me and didn't really let go for a while.

"Julia, I missed you," I said, hugging her back. After we pulled apart for the second time, she held me at arm's length and observed me from head to toe.

"You don't _look_ pregnant," She commented, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm two months and a week along, so the baby's not that big yet," I said, laughing for the first time in two days. Julia laughed too, before leading me out of the airport and to a waiting taxi.

"Ahh yes, I forgot to tell you that Mum and Dad are away on a business trip and also to visit some relatives in Europe for about two months, so we've got the whole house to ourselves!" She giggled, and turned to the taxi driver to give a few directions. "But before we start partying, you need a check up on that baby of yours and also yourself, so I got you an appointment with my mother's gynaecologist two days from now."

I nodded, thankful for everything Julia had done. I settled back against the seat and closed my eyes.

-

"So." Julia began, staring at me as I stupidly held a glass of Pepsi and a Mars bar in on hand, and a bag of chips in another.

"You're not supposed to eat junk, Mizuki! Think of the baby! The baby!" She grabbed the chips and the Mars bar from my hand, and chucked it aside.

I frowned. "Julia! I've been craving for that!" I pouted as she grinned at me and opened the bag of chips. I tried to grab the bag from her, but she pulled it back from me.

"You tell me about what happened between you and Sano first," Julia said seriously.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because…" Julia paused, and sighed. "Forget it. Forcing you to talk won't help."

She passed me the chips, and the two of us ate in silence for a few minutes before I realised that I couldn't keep anything from my best friend.

"Sano… he's the one who started it," I began.

"Hmm?" Julia asked, almost lazily, a sign that she was interested but pretending not to be.

"I was tired, Julia. We just came back from an outing, and we still shared a room back then. So I lay on his bunk, because I was too tired to go up to mine… and before I knew it, he was on top of me, kissing me as he unbuttoned my shirt, asking me how mean I was to make a man long for a woman so much," I sighed, as the memories from that night came flying past my very eyes.

Julia nodded; a sign for me to continue.

"But by then, I was half-asleep, so I was lazily kissing him back and I didn't know what I was doing because I was so tired. After a while, we were both naked and touching each other at all the wrong places. I can't really remember much after he pulled off my underwear, all I remember was crying out in pain, and I passed out…" I flinched as the memories were so… displeasing. I closed my eyes and thought of good things as I felt Julia's hand on mine.

"He did all that to me… and then when he found out that I was pregnant with his kid, he told me to abort it," I felt anger welling up inside of me as I recalled what he had said.

Julia pressed her hand harder on mine, as though she was trying to strengthen me. "It's okay, Mizuki, I'm here. I'll be you child's 'father', okay?" She grinned, and helped herself to a chip.

Of course it was okay. Of course everything was going to be alright. Even when the world is crashing onto you, as long as have one person by your side, everything will be fine in the end, definitely.

-

The next afternoon, after my morning sickness had subsided, Julia had dragged me out to shop for maternity clothes and baby supplies. Even though the sex of the baby was unknown, we still went all out to buy clothes and toys for the unborn child, and maternity dresses and overalls for me.

It was a long time since I had shopped with a girl, and I can truthfully say that it was a refreshing and simply fun experience, to be shopping with your best girlfriend, despite having recently quitted school and leaving the man of our dreams.

Like they always say, girlfriend and shopping therapy works best. (A.H: HAHA. YESYES. xD)

But even so, Julia was an incredibly energetic shopper, and I don't know if I could blame it on being pregnant, but I felt really tired even though we had only gone to two or three shops, and we had to constantly stop for breaks.

But we even had purchased a pregnancy guide book and a baby name book. Julia insisted that she liked the names Theodore and Alexandria, but I wanted to go for something Japanese, like Aiko or Kenzou. Julia kept saying that Ashiya Theodore was a very classy name, but it sounds just like a weird hybrid to me.

"The baby can have and English middle name, Julia, and I'll give you the honour of choosing it," I told her, after denying her other weird combinations like "Ashiya Rosen-Lynn" and "Ashiya Daniel Abraham".

-

"Ashiya Mizuki?" The doctor called. She introduced herself as Wendy White, and was a nice young lady who seemed to be of her early forties, and had an incredibly mother-like air about her. She smiled gently at me, and led me into an examining room.

She took my height and weight and wrote them all down on the clipboard, and then took my blood pressure and heart rate as well. Then she told me to take off my clothes so that she could take some more measurements. So I did. She measured my waist and hips, and my breasts, and led me to lie flat on an examining table.

She then placed a stethoscope on my abdomen, and smiled.

"Mizuki, would you like to hear your baby's heartbeat?" She asked, offering one end of the stethoscope. I nodded, and took the end from her and listened.

True enough, there it was, a strong, steady heartbeat. I held out the other end to Julia. "Listen," I told her. She did. The two of us marvelled at the tiny life that was still forming inside of me, hardly large enough to form a bump, but it was there.

"It's amazing," I told Wendy-sensei. She simply nodded and smiled.

"Well, Mizuki, indeed your baby is truly amazing…" Wendy-sensei began as shuffled her papers that had my measurements. "Therefore, you have to make sure that she stays amazing for the rest of her life."

I was puzzled. "'She'? I'm expecting a girl?" I asked, pleasantly surprised. Julia gripped my hand tightly and beamed at me.

Wendy-sensei shook her head. "Well, the gender of your baby is still unknown, because at this point of time, it's hard to differentiate boys from girls," She leaned forward. "But babies are always referred to as 'she', am I right?"

I considered her words for a while before nodding. She was right. Babies were always called either 'she' or 'it'. But 'it' seems more like referring to a pet or an animal rather than a developing human being.

"Anyway, Mizuki, you have to take care of yourself," Wendy-sensei's tone grew serious. "Have you told you parents about your child?"

That question struck me. I haven't told them yet because I knew that my father would just kick me out. Maybe my mother would sympathise with me but the both of them would probably disown me if they were to hear that Ohsaka was actually an all-boys' school. I shook my head at her question, my heart growing heavier with guilt and anxiety.

She sighed, and tapped her pen on the table. "Well, I guess it is quite hard to break these sorts of news to parents… but do you have the support of the father?" She nodded at my not-yet-bulging stomach.

_Sano? As if._ I shook my head again. "He's at the other side of the Pacific," I explained, tingeing my voice with anger.

Wendy-sensei sighed again, and turned to Julia. "But I trust that she has your support, Julia?"

Julia did a thumbs-up. "Of course!" She said cheerfully. "I'm the baby's 'father'!" She did apostrophise with her fingers at the word "father", and grinned wide.

Her grin reminded me of Nakatsu. That yellow monkey.

--------

Whoo I'm done! Here you go! And review! I love collecting reviews because they give me motivation to write more and write faster!

**Spoilers for next chapter:** It's been nearly a month since Mizuki left Ohsaka. Julia decides to write a letter to Sano about Mizuki and his child, because she feels that he has a right to know. What did she say? How will he reply? And how will Mizuki react to his reply?


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading and supporting me until now!

And thanks to **MythNLynx** for pointing out the fact that Sano was at the other side of the Pacifc and not the Atlantic. xD

Ahh… here's the third chapter! It's rather... later because I was away on holiday these past few days... But as promised, Julia decides to write a letter to Sano, how will this innocent piece of paper cause trouble? Read on and see! Enjoy!

**I'm not Hisaya Nakajo and therefore I do not own Hana Kimi.**

(Those in _italics_ represent Julia's thoughts, and later, parts of her letter.)

Chapter Three

_It's been nearly a month since Mizuki's been staying at my place. I'm glad that she's more adjusted now; to her body, to the baby, to her entire situation, and to her own feelings. She told me she loved Sano, and that she would always admire him a lot. But she also said that her feelings for him end there. I'm rather disappointed in the two of them. Why didn't he go after her? Why didn't she give him another chance? I'm dying to find out._

_From where I'm sitting now I can see her, my best friend, sleeping ever so soundly on the spare bed in my bedroom. Sometimes when I look at her this way I wonder how Sano feels when he sees her like this, in such a vulnerable position. My best friend is just so dense, and I guess her dense-ness had somehow, in one way or another, caused Sano to act on his lust and do what he did._

_I walked over to my study table, gathering paper, a pen, and an envelope. I rummaged through my drawers for a stamp or two, and started writing my letter to Sano Izumi._

_Because I know that he still loves her. And also because I know that he has a right to know about her and his baby._

-

"Hey, Sano!" This exclamation was followed by the sound of a small earthquake and the loud pitter-patter of an elephant sprinting down the hallway. In a blink of an eye, all Sano could see was a yankee with a broad grin plastered on his face, holding out an envelope with both his hands, jumping up and down like a kid who was excited about going to the zoo.

"Letter!" He exclaimed. Sano dragged the yankee into his room and shut the door behind them. He accepted the letter, and stared at the handwriting on the envelope for a long time.

Nakatsu placed a hand on Sano's shoulder. "Well… is it from Mizuki?" He asked, anticipating the answer.

Sano shook his head. "No… it's not."

Whatever it was, Sano peeled away the envelope and pulled out the letter. It was about one and a half pages long and written in a semi-cursive handwriting that Sano couldn't recognise at all. It was written in Japanese with a few English words inserted here and there. Sano really didn't know who this letter was from, but he read it anyway.

_Dear Sano Izumi,_

_How are you? I do hope that you are fine and not… well… too depressed or anything. Maybe you know who I am by now. Maybe you don't. Either way, does the name Julia ring a bell? Well, that's my name, and if you don't remember me, I suggest you dig your brains quickly, before I cross the Pacific and personally skin you alive. And you'd better be thankful to me too, because your beloved Mizuki is safely in my care. She is staying at my place and has been ever since she arrived here in America._

Just as Sano was recalling the blonde American, Nakatsu had grabbed the letter from his hands, screaming "That crazy American woman kidnapped my Mizuki!"

"Shut up, Nakatsu!" Sano ordered. Nakatsu frowned at him, still staring at the letter, which Sano snatched back from him.

"It's addressed to me," Sano said simply, and continued reading the letter, excited and completely forgotten how dangerous the contents of the letter might have been.

_Well, why did I write this letter? It's obvious that Mizuki doesn't want to write to you, isn't it? Honestly, she is disappointed in you. Even though she has been dressing up like a guy for more than two years just to pass as a student in your school, it still doesn't change the fact that she is a girl inside. And girls are sensitive creatures. Mizuki is not exempted from this law. __You have to understand that what you told her about the baby had hurt her, badly. I don't blame her for it, but then again, I don't blame you either. All I'm asking from you now is your support for both her and your baby._

"Sano…" Nakatsu's shaky voice brought Sano back to reality. "Mizuki… was a girl?"

Sano sighed. "Yes, she is, was, and forever will be, a girl."

_How is she doing? Well, that girl is doing fine. She's still as clueless and as dense as ever, but she's more aware of what she's doing these days due to her baby. She's pretty much adjusted to the fact that she's going to bloat to no end one of these days, and has a whole wardrobe of maternity dresses and overalls to wear when she does. The baby's doing fine to; we've seen and heard her heartbeat. (And no, the baby's not a girl, using 'she' to refer to the baby is much better than referring to the baby as an 'it'). Mizuki's cravings have gone from weird to out of this world, and I guess you have to be thankful that you're not here bearing all her moodswings and her cravings. She's about three months along, and looks the same to me._

"You made Mizuki **pregnant**?!" Nakatsu exclaimed, glaring at Sano with eyes full of hatred and accusation. "And when I fell for her I thought I was gay!"

"Nakatsu, I can explain!" Sano tried to calm him down, but it was too late. Nakatsu punched Sano square on the jaw, and he fell to the floor, gums bleeding and a tooth loose.

_Mizuki… that girl, she hasn't told her parents about the baby or about the fact that she has just recently dropped out of an all-boys' school. Knowing her father, she would most likely be thrown out of the house, because he would definitely be ashamed beyond words. Whatever the circumstances are, she will be keeping the baby. In fact, never once did she even think about giving the baby up for adoption. In fact, ever since she recovered from her jet lag, all that we've been doing is shop for baby supplies and maternity clothes._

"How could you, Sano?!" Nakatsu eyes seemed to be brimming with tears. "Mizuki's being the only girl in this school doesn't give you reason to take advantage of her!" He raised his hand up for another strike.

"Stop it, Nakatsu!" Sano managed, but with a black eye, a loose tooth, bleeding gums and blood trickling out from the side of his mouth, he couldn't do anything. He raised his hand to stop and incoming strike to his right cheek.

_The girl you love so much has such a strong will, and I really admire her for that. She can willingly give up her favourite sweets for the baby and even go to the extent of searching for a job in order to support the baby. In fact, she has been working as a data entry for a week now; if you're wondering what that is, it's just someone who types in data into a computer. It's not physical work, but she is still tired everyday when she comes home from work._

"God, Sano! I loved her…" Nakatsu let go of him, and Sano slid to the floor. "How could you do such a horrible thing to her?!" He glared down at him, his eyes flaring. "Were you only thinking about yourself?!" He lunged down on Sano, grabbing him by the collar of his t-shirt and glaring straight into his eyes.

"ANSWER ME, SANO IZUMI!"

_Other than all that, I don't really have anything much to say. I'll play your role as her caretaker from now on; she's my best friend anyway. But I'm looking forward to your reply and your support. I'm sure that Mizuki is too._

_Yours truly,_

_Julia_

---------

Okay, I'll end it here. I need to sleep (it's beyond midnight where I am now).

Meanwhile, review, people! I really, really love reviews!

**Spoilers for the next chapter:** It's tension between Nakatsu and Sano. Nakatsu can't forgive Sano for what he did to Mizuki, and Sano is tired of trying to explain. Both of them write letters to Mizuki and Julia. How will Mizuki react to this? Will there be tension between these two girlfriends too?

**By the way! This is ****not**** a Sano/Mizuki fic! So PLEASE do not anticipate them patching up!** Basically, whatever it is, Sano/Mizuki is _so_ over. Spoilers spoilers spoilers. Argh.


	4. Chapter 4

HIIIII Sorry for the long wait… my holidays weren't really holidays after all (so busy!). Anyway, here, for you a thousand times over (those of you who have read _Kite Runner_ will know, hee), Chapter Four.

**I don't own Hana-Kimi Dx**

Chapter Four

Sano could see the blond yankee from where he was standing. Just as the whole group of their classmates breezed past, he grabbed Nakatsu by the collar and dragged him to an isolated stairwell.

"I want to explain…" Sano began.

Nakatsu brushed Sano's hand off. "Get off me, you dirty freak," He muttered coldly, glaring as their eyes met, and walked away.

Sano sighed as he watched one of his best pals drift away from him. He felt a pang of guilt from that night. He was so driven by lust, so drawn to her, and so unable to control the desire in him that had to be fulfilled. He punched the wall next to him, eager to undo all that he had done.

-

When I came home that day, I noticed that the postman had just left. As the postman walked away, I opened the letterbox and saw two envelopes bearing my name and Julia's. I knew that the first envelope was from Nakatsu, because his messy, chicken-scratch-like handwriting simply stood out, but the second envelope was from the one I least wanted it to be from.

Not risking the baby, I walked briskly into the house, fuming. Julia had been writing to him when I had told her not to. _How could she?_ I was furious. She was _my_ best friend! And she knew that he is the last person I'd want to hear from! How can she _not_ understand!

"Julia!" I hollered, my voice echoing throughout the house. "JULIA!"

Julia ran down the steps and stared at me. "Mickey, why are you so angry?" She asked, her expression turning from carefree to worry.

Without thinking, I flung the two envelopes at her. "How did they find out this address!" I demanded.

Julia caught Sano's enevelope in mid-air and picked up Nakatsu's on the floor. Then she took my hands and looked straight into my eyes, her expression completely straight and serious. "You can stop running away now, Mizuki," She said, her tone was that of authority, demanding to be listened.

But I was still fuming. "Julia! How can you not understand! I need time!"

"You have had enough of time, Mizuki! It's been almost a month since you've been here! Wake up, Mizuki! WAKE UP!" She shook me by my shoulders, not vigorously, but enough to make me jump.

I didn't say anything, and I watched Julia as her face softened. She grabbed my hand, and led me to the living room. She jumped onto the couch and signalled me to sit down.

I placed my hand on top of my tiny belly that held my child, and watched as she shuffled the envelopes and held them both out to me, upside down.

"I want to read Nakatsu's first," I said simply, turning over the envelopes and picking out the one with Nakatsu's handwriting. Julia smiled as she watched me slide my finger under the flap of the envelope, cautiously opening it and taking its contents out. There were two letters, one addressed to me, the other to Julia.

I handed hers to her and unfolded mine. Nakatsu's handwriting filled my eyes as they scanned the letter. He had written it in Japanese (obviously), with a few smileys added in here and there, and even a few random English exclamations (those not in italics). I started reading from the top.

_Mizuki,_

_I hope you're doing well, because I really miss you! _TT I miss Mizuki! o(.)o

_I found out that you were a girl from Sano, that bastard, and in the hell of ways. I can't believe that he had done such a horrible thing to you. _What the hell!_ Honestly, I can't forgive that son of a bitch for what he has done, and I've been ignoring him every single day. He has tried to explain, but I don't want to hear his bullshit.__What I know is that he had hurt you, and he had taken advantage of you being a girl._

_I don't know how you feel for Sano now, but I'm really angry at him! I wish you could just beat the crap out of him! How the hell can he hurt my Mizuki? I really can't forgive his sorry ass for that! _Dx

_Regardless, I admire your courage in keeping the baby. _Go for it!_ I'll always be behind you to support you and to cheer you on, Mizuki! _ _And also, if you need anything, you should know that I'm always here! I know that the baby has a wonderful mother and it doesn't matter who the father is because the mother is just so _awesomexD

_Anyway, you should know that the summer holidays are coming soon, and I'll be going over to America to see how you are doing!_ _Okay… not really._ .U_ It's because I also have training there, but I'll come over to see you, that's for sure! _.

_I'll give you a call when the date gets nearer, okay?_

All my love for you,

_Nakatsu Shuichi_

I smiled as I re-read the letter, and I could feel Nakatsu's warm words (minus the cursing) floating into me. Especially the way he signed off, _all my love for you_, and in English too! I knew that he liked me all this while, but somehow I was blind to it, probably because I was so in love with Sano.

I grinned at the letter as I folded it back again, and I could almost see Nakatsu grinning back at me.

-------

I wonder what Nakatsu wrote to Julia.

I wonder what Sano wrote to Julia.

I wonder what Sano wrote to Mizuki.

I wonder if Mizuki will even be reading Sano's letter…

Nakatsu/Mizuki? What do you think? ;D

**REVIEW! REVIEW! xD**


End file.
